


You called me your friend

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Other minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel Seabury was never very popular. He was the sort of kid that stood in the background and fawned over the popular kids, or the ‘royals’ as some had taken to calling them. Sometimes they would meet Sam’s eye, but more often than not that would result in said 'royal’ scoffing and looking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You called me your friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay another kingbury fic I wrote a while ago! I'm really only uploading the longer fics I have from my tumblr so yeah, that means some kingbury for you guys!

Samuel Seabury was never very popular. He was the sort of kid that stood in the background and fawned over the popular kids, or the ‘royals’ as some had taken to calling them. Sometimes they would meet Sam’s eye, but more often than not that would result in said 'royal’ scoffing and looking away.

Unless it was George. George was without a doubt the coolest one, in Samuel’s opinion at least. George always smiled at everyone, and if he met Sam’s eyes he would wink, and once he even asked to borrow Sam’s notes.

Sam was happy just watching them and staying in his own lane. But when some other kids started speaking badly about George, Sam couldn’t let it slide.

“Excuse me?” Samuel said intruding on the conversation between John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk about George Frederick in that way.” He said, mustering up all the courage he could. “While I suppose I can understand speaking that way about the rest of them, George has always been very cordial and I don’t believe he deserves your ridicule.”

“Were we asking you, Sammy?” Hamilton asked, rolling his eyes.

“I-I guess not, but even though we’ve never actually spoken I still consider him my friend!” Sam regretted saying that the moment it left his lips.

“Does Sammy have a crush?” Laurens grinned mischievously.

Samuel’s face grew bright red. “N-no! Of course not! And I mean even if I did…” Sam decided he should’ve stopped talking a while ago.

“Are you two bullying my friend?“ A gorgeous voice tinted with a British accent asked.

"No. No. Of course not.” Hamilton said dragging Laurens away.

“Hello.” George smiled.

“You called me your friend.” Samuel said, in awe that George was even talking to him.

George raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I did. You were sticking up for me after all.” He smiled, Sam’s face grew redder than it already was. “And besides, I like to surround myself with cute people.” George winked and left Sam alone.

Did George Frederick just call little nobody Samuel Seabury cute?

* * *

 

“Samuel!” George called out waving to the boy in the cafeteria.

“Y-yes?” Sam stuttered, walking over to the boy.

“Come sit with us!” George smiled, patting a chair next to himself.

“Oh…um…okay.” Sam nodded putting his stuff in the chair. “But I have to go buy lunch. I’ll be right back.” Sam promised.

“Alright.” George smiled and watched the other boy walk away.

“Georgie,” One of the other royals, Charlotte, said. “Why are you inviting someone like him to eat with us?” She asked, distastefully

“He stuck up for me. Loyalty must be rewarded dear.” George said.

“Are you sure that’s the real reason, cher?” Marie asked. “He is rather cute.”

“Are you implying what I think you are?” Louis asked, resting his head on his hand.

“Oui. And if he doesn’t. I might just have to try him out myself.” Marie responded with a wink to George’s reddening face.

“Marie you will break that poor boy. You are not to go near him.” George demanded.

“But chér, we all know you’re going to end up doing the same.” Marie said. “But of course you do hate sharing.” She rolled her eyes.

George was going to respond, but Samuel returned. “Hi. What’re we talking about?” Sam asked, with a shy smile.

“Nothing in particular.” George said, shooting his friends with a look that could kill. “Anywho,” He smiled at Sam. “Samuel, this is Charlotte, Louis, and Marie.” George pointed to each teen. “Guys this is Sam.” He the boy’s shoulder. “Is it okay if I call you Sam?”

“O-Of course,” Sam said, his face growing red.

Marie laughed, “Georgie, where do you find all these mignons garçons?”

Samuel’s eyes grew wider. “U-Um thanks?” He said, glancing down. “You did just call me cute, right?”

“Et il parle français aussi! (And he speaks French too!)” Louis exclaimed. “J'aime ce une plus de l'autres. (I like this one more than the others).”

“Others?” Samuel asked glancing at George.

George’s mouth was set firmly in a frown. “That is enough.” He said, in a voice close to a growl. Sam jumped a bit. He would’ve left, but his shoulder was still in George’s grip.

“Oh Sammy, you didn’t think he actually liked you, did you?” Charlotte laughed, malice poisoning her beautiful voice. “He thinks you’re cute. And you clearly have a thing for him. He’s going to use you then throw you away like yesterday’s lunch.”

“Um…I…I should go.” Samuel said, grabbing his bag and prying his shoulder out of George’s grip.

“Samuel!” George called after him. He scowled at the others, particularly Charlotte, before jogging after Samuel.

Samuel was crying. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he was crying. He heard George walking after him and tried to go faster, but the other boy caught up to him.

“Samuel.” George grabbed Sam’s shoulder and turned him to face him. “Samuel…” He saw the tears streaming down the other boy’s cheeks. George wrapped his arms around Samuel. “I’m so sorry.” He muttered, resting his head on Sam’s. “I asked them not to say anything.”

“S-so you were just gonna use me!” Samuel exclaimed, struggling to get away from George.

“No! No.” George said, holding onto him tighter. “But I do like you. I have for a while now. You’re just so cute and sweet and…” He trailed off seeing Sam stare up at him with wide eyes. “Oh god…you’re not…straight, right?

"Um…” Samuel trailed off, his face reddening.

“Oh god I am so sorry.” George let go of Samuel. “I could’ve sworn you were-”

Something possessed Samuel to stand on his tiptoes and brush his lips against the other boy’s. “I don’t think I’m straight.” He said, going back to standing normally.

“In that case…” George smirked.

 


End file.
